In the Shadows
by NinjaGeek
Summary: The Turtles save a girl named Xander from the Purple Dragons, and now Raphael has a bit of a crush. The two hang out as friends and then start going out. Will this end well? Only the story will tell. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's yet another story. This is really going to mess up my update schedule. Oh, well. I'll try to update everything as soon as I can. Anyways, enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any of its characters featured in this story, and just in case I forget to put the disclaimer in later chapters, this goes for the whole story. I do own all OC's, though.**

In the Shadows

Chapter 1

-Xander's POV-

The name's Alexandra. Most people call me Xander. Last week, I moved to New York with my family expecting the time of my life, but now I'm in the fight of my life, most likely for my life. As we speak, I'm cornered in an alley by some street rats who call themselves the Purple Dragons. There are a couple of them on the side rummaging through the forest green backpack that I always carry around with me.

Now, I may be really pissed off, but I'm thin as hell, and I have no combat skills what so ever. And to top it all off, they're armed with knives. Do I honestly stand a chance against these chumps?

I suddenly see four figures fly over head. _'Oh God, I'm screwed,' _I think to myself. I seriously thought I was dead meat when the four figures jumped down into the alley. They surrounded me, but they weren't facing me. Were they protecting me?

Within seconds, my question was answered. The four had the punks knocked out all across the alley. I saw that they all were armed with ninja weapons. One with Sais, one with Katanas, one with Nunchucks, and on with a Bo Staff. I saw that one Sai was on the ground in front of me, so I picked it up to return it to the owner.

When I bent down to pick it up, I noticed that one of the Purple Dragon get up and try to sneak away with a small blue laptop. _My _laptop. "Hey! Give that back!" I shouted. Without thinking, I threw the Sai with incredible aim that I didn't even intend, and it pinned him against the wall by the back of his shirt. I punched him in the face, plucked the computer out of his hands, and gave him a sarcastic 'thank you.'

"Thank you so much for saving. . . " I turn to thank my saviors just to realize that they had vanished. "...me." I looked around in confusion and awe. I gathered my stuff, looked up, and saw one of my heroes. I gave him a sincere thank you smile, waved at him, then quickly walked out of the alley, heading home.

When I arrived at my apartment building, my mom was waiting in the lobby. "Well, I'm waiting." She always said that when she wanted an explanation. I looked at the large wall clock behind her and noticed that it was past my curfew. I drew in a sharp breath between gritted teeth and prepared to tell the whole truth.

"Mom, I can explain. The thing is, I was mugged by this street gang -" "You were what!?" she said cutting me off. "Dimitri, call the police." Dimitri, the doorman, is a good friend of ours. He's the one who made us feel welcome when we first moved here. "Dimitri, you don't need to call anyone. As I was saying, before I was so rudely cut off, there were these four guys with ninja weapons who came in and saved me."

When I finished, mom looked at me like I was a loony. "What, I'm serious," I say. Dimitri looks at me in a believing way, but mom dragged me into the elevator. "That's it, we're calling a psychiatrist," she said flatly. "But mom, I'm not crazy. I swear to God, there were four ninjas that saved me from those street rats!" I tried to talk her out of calling our family therapist, Dr. Lisena, but she just wouldn't listen.

"Young lady, I'm serious. You need to get yourself together before you get into some real trouble." I can't snap her out of it. I guess her decision can't be swayed. "Fine, whatever," I say, reluctantly awaiting the details of my therapy session.

**Was that cool or what? Seriously, I'm asking. Review, follow, fave, etc. Zai Jien (Mandarin Chinese for goodbye)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of the fanfic based on my favorite show of all time. I hope you like it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or any of its characters, but I do own any and all OC's used in the story.**

In The Shadows

Chapter 2

-Raphael's POV-

My brothers and I were jumping from building to building on our usual rooftop run patrol, or as I like to call it, looking for some heads to bash, when Leo stopped us in our tracks. "I think I just heard something coming from a couple blocks to the east." We all listened, and there it was. The scream of a victim of the Purple Dumbasses, most commonly known as the Purple Dragons. The four of us exchanged looks and headed east.

A hop, flip, and a leap away, we reached the action. "These Purple Dorks make me sick. I'm going in." "Hold up, Raph," said Leo, holding me back, "If we just rush in there, they could seriously hurt that girl." I'd just noticed that they had a teenage girl backed up against a wall. She was beautiful. Jet black hair with a neon green streak, black converse boots, blue jeans, a t-shirt that says "We may be cute, but we have mad ninja skills," and a denim jacket.

She had to be the coolest girl I've seen in my life. I was so distracted that I didn't realize that the others were planning an attack. "Screw the plan, guys, she needs help. Let's go." I led as we jumped in front of the girl, defending her. I heard her gasp, and I wanted to turn around and tell her everything was going to be okay, but Mikey eye-signaled me not to.

We spread out and in about thirty seconds, we had the street rats knocked out across the alley. I realized that I dropped a Sai. I saw a Purple Dragon get up and start to run away. I wanted to shout "That's right, fool, you don't mess with us," but I heard someone shout, "Hey! Give that back!" I saw a Sai coming from behind me to the left, and, as if calculated, pinned the back of his shirt perfectly to the wall.

The girl punched him in the face, took something from his hands, took the Sai out of the wall, and gave a sarcastic little 'thank you.' By the time she turned around to return the Sai, the four of us were on the rooftops again. I stayed behind for a bit while the others headed home. I knew there was something different about her, but i couldn't figure it out.

She packed up a green backpack, looked around, and looked up. She saw me, gave me a 'thank you' smile, waved, and left. For once, I was actually kind of okay with losing a weapon. I just hope I get to see her again. Being the tough guy in the group, I don't usually like to admit things like this, but I think I have a crush.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. So, review, follow, fave, etc. L8R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers and people! Sorry it took so freaking long to update. I had to get caught up with my schoolwork. Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, capiche? Sweet.**

**On with the story!**

In The Shadows

Chapter 3

-Xander's POV-

I only got about a half hour of sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened, or that guy on the roof. There was something familiar about him, I could feel it, but I'm not sure what it is. When I look at the clock, I see that I 'slept' late. "7:30!" I shout. "I'm toast!"

I swiftly jump out of bed, get dressed, brush my hair and teeth, grab a banana, and bolt out the door. I get to school just in time for 1st period algebra. It sort of sucks having to start the day out with math, but at least I get it over with.

After a few hours of falling asleep in all my classes, I go to the class that really makes me tick: 6th period Mandarin Chinese. I mean, I love the subject, the teacher's really nice, and my only friend in the entire city is in that class, but my ex-boyfriend, Jack, sits right next to me.

He's always taking my stuff, poking me in the arm, trying to touch my chest, and being a total jackass just because he wants to go out with me again. I keep telling him to back off, but he never listens to anything anyone says. It really pisses me off.

I decide that I've had enough, so I walk into the Chinese room and ask the teacher if I could move seats. "Ni hao laoshi Schade," I say," I was wondering if I could move seats away from Jack." She looked up from her desk and told me that Jack was expelled. There were no words to describe how I felt at that moment. It took all I had and then some to keep from running around the room cheering.

I manage to hold myself together long enough to say "Xie xie" and head to my seat. I smile as I see my friend Raphael sitting next to my desk. He's my best and only friend, and to be completely honest, I kind of have a crush on him. But I don't plan on telling him until I make a couple more friends because if he doesn't like me back, it'll be really awkward between us. Since he's the only person I can talk to, that would really suck.

"Hey, Raph." He looks up from his phone and smiles. "Sup Xander. Did you hear that Jack got expelled?" My eyes light up brighter than the sun as I'm reminded of the best news ever. Then I remember what I want to tell him. "Raph, you'll never believe what happened to me last night."

-Raphael's POV-

When Xander walked into the Chinese room, it hit me. She's the girl that my brothers and I saved from the Purple Dragons last night. I can't believe it. I always thought she was beautiful, but now I have a crush on her. I'm in shock, but I try to keep cool as a part of my cover.

The only reason I'm at this damn school is that I'm on a recon mission. I discreetly pull out my phone to text the guys the weird news. Then Xander walked over looking happier than ever. I mentioned that her no good ex got expelled for knife possession, and she told me that she was mugged.

"What? Are you okay?" I ask. I have to sound surprised and concerned as a part of my cover. "Yes, I'm fine," she replies calmly, "There were these four guys who jumped in and saved me. They were all armed with ninja weapons. One had Sais, dropped one, and just left." I'm really glad that Xander has my Sai and not some random freak.

"For real? Do you think I can see it sometime?" I have to pretend to take interest otherwise she'll get suspicious. "Sure. You want to come by my house after school?"

When Xander asked if I wanted to go to her house, my heart beat sped up. I desperately wanted to say yes, but I got a text from Leo about the Kraang. "Shoot, I wish I could, but I have to meet up with my brothers after school. Sorry."

Good thing Xander's not one of those girls who ask a million questions about what's going on. "That's cool," she says understandingly. "Maybe some other time." And with that, the bell rang and we started class.

-Xander's POV-

During class, I was pretty disappointed that Raph couldn't come to my house, but I'm not gonna complain. At least I get to sit next to him for 45 minutes. When the bell sounds, signaling the end of class, we walk out into the hallway and go our separate ways for now.

Something seemed different about Raphael today, but I can't figure it out. It's just like that guy on the roof: mysterious, yet familiar. Wait a second. . .

**Whoa! Crazy cliffhanger. I'd like to give a shoutout to my fifth and sixth grade Mandarin Chinese teacher, Ms. Schade. I still remember stuff! Yay! So review, follow, fave, etc. I'll try to update sooner than I posted this chapter. BYE! :)**

**Chinese Dictionary:**

**Ni hao - Hello**

**Laoshi - Teacher**

**Xie xie - Thank you**


	4. Apology Note

**Hello fellow fanfictioners. I just wanted to post a little apology. I won't be able to update any of my stories for a while. My schedule is getting the better of me. Please don't hate me for this. I have a life outside of fanfiction, just wanted to put that out there. Anyways, I'll try my very best to update everything this weekend. I promise. In the meantime, again I'm sorry, but keep in mind there's a silver lining for every cloud. See ya! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Wassup! Here's chapter 4. I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.**

In The Shadows

Chapter 4

-Xander's POV-

Could Raphael, my best friend, be . . . nah! There's no way that could've been him on the roof. What am I thinking? A lot of people can be secretive and mysterious, so why should I worry. But still, I can't shake this feeling that the two have some sort of connection. I'll just think about it on the way home.

I pack up my backpack, throw the hood of my jacket over my head, and start walking the twelve blocks home. Two blocks later, I run into some more Purple Dragons. "Oh shit," I say terrified. I then remember I have that sai in my bag. I whip it out with a shaky hand, steady myself, and prepare for a fight.

One guy snapped his fingers, and these people dressed in black with sort of bug eyes jumped down from the building next to me. They ripped the sai out of my hand and kicked me in the face. I hit the ground hard and everything felt hazy.

Suddenly, a cloud of dark purple smoke erupted form the ground in front of me, and four familiar figures appeared. A closer look and I see that they're wearing different colored masks across their eyes: red, blue, orange, and purple. They also had turtle shells and green skin. Were they mutants?

The one in red helped me up while the other three fought the punks and bug eyes. Once I stood up, I felt a bit better, but I forgot what I was thinking about earlier. I looked into his eyes and sensed a familiar compassion. "Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked. I felt his body tense up as he shook his head, so I knew he was lying, but where do I know him from?

Just then, more of those bug eyed freaks came streaming out of a nearby ally. There were so many of them that it looked like an oil flood. I was about to turn and run when the red clad mutant grabbed my hand. "Can you trust me?" he asked. I hesitated, but gave a sharp nod.

He pulled me close, pulled out something that looked like an egg, and whispered "Hold your breath" in my ear. The next thing I see is a dark purple smoke cloud, and suddenly I'm in a sewer tunnel. "Okay, wtf?" I said. "Why are we in the sewer system?" I feel a warm liquid cascading down my cheek.

I wipe it away and see my hand covered in blood from my eye. "Shoot," I said. Today is _so_ not going well. "Are you gonna be okay?" asked the one in purple. "Yeah, I'll be fine," I said. "I just have to go home and fix my eye. Thank you guys so much for saving me again. I really owe you big time."

"You don't owe us anything," said the one in red. "How 'bout I walk you home." He leads me through the maze of sewer tunnels and pipes. Bored of the extended awkward silence, I decided to try to start a conversation.

"So, what's your name anyway?" I asked. "I'd like to ask the same of you," he responded and laughed. "I'm Raphael." "I'm Alexandra," I say. Then I regret saying my full first name. "But most people call me Xander." I still couldn't shake the feeling that I know this guy from somewhere.

Once we got to James Street, where I live, I thanked him again and started climbing out. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. I turned around and smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine," I said. "See ya later." "Bye," he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

When I got out and closed the manhole, I saw that I was in the ally across the street from my house. I hope I get to see Raphael again soon. Wait a second, that voice, those eyes, that familiar sense of compassion. I may be wrong, but I think the two Raphaels I know are the same people!

**Duhn-duhn-duhn! Dramatic cliffhanger! I'll try to update sooner next time! I also have a few more stories I'm creating. Anyway, thank you so much for being patient with my crappy update skills. Later!**


End file.
